Władca pierścieni
by Nicky Gabriel
Summary: Edmund i Piotr podejmują inną decyzję na końcu "Ostatniej bitwy". English translation: s/11064383.


Mija północ. Na niebie nie ma księżyca, którego światło mogłoby ich zdradzić; sąsiedzi dawno posnęli. Nikt nie wie o ich obecności, a mimo to Edmund wyczuwa, że coś, lub ktoś ich obserwuje.

Wszystko w nim krzyczy, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, że powinni stamtąd iść, że nie powinni właściwie w ogóle przychodzić, ale nie może zaproponować żadnej alternatywy i nie ma innego wyjścia. W Narnii, czy w Anglii, Piotr jest Wielkim Królem, a Edmund mało kiedy potrafi mu odmówić. Poszedłby za nim w ogień – właściwie poszedł za nim w ogień nie raz i nie dwa i robi to ponownie.

Piotr otwiera bramę i obaj wślizgują się do ogrodu, zanim chodnik oświetli przejeżdżający automobil. Piotr zamierza zostać lekarzem – tak jak ich ojciec, ale pamiętają, czego nauczyli się, kiedy byli dziećmi i zamknięta na klucz furtka nie stanowi dla nich problemu. I bardzo dobrze, bo mają niewiele czasu.

Piotr podaje mu łopatę, którą zabrał z pobliskiej szopy i na moment ich spojrzenia się krzyżują. Edmundowi kraje się serce. Brat tęskni za Narnią, ale to wszystko na co może sobie pozwolić. Chce mieć nadzieję, że to nie jest koniec, ale nigdy tam nie wrócą. Chce być częścią wszystkiego, co przynajmniej nieznacznie przybliża go do ich dawnego domu.

Nie znaczy to jednak, że Piotr zawsze ma rację, Edmund myśli z irytacją.

Niestety rozumie go. Nie bez powodu jego własny przydomek brzmi Sprawiedliwy. Edmund nie pamięta, czy już zanim dotarł do Narnii potrafił bezbłędnie oceniać tak sytuacje jak i intencje, jednak z jakiegoś powodu tam jego wyroki zawsze były sprawiedliwe. Z wszystkim innym różnie bywało, ale jako sędzia nigdy się nie mylił. W głębi duszy wie, że to nie były jego decyzje, bo nie ma do siebie aż tyle zaufania. Nauczył się z tym żyć i ufa Temu, który dał mu władzę. Dlatego teraz po prostu wie, że popełniają właśnie największą pomyłkę w życiu. Chociaż w jego wypadku może to druga pod względem wielkości nietrafna decyzja? Nigdy nie zapomni chwili, w której po raz pierwszy ujrzał Kamienny Stół.

Drzewo stoi dokładnie tam, gdzie je pamięta z poprzednich wizyt. Natłok uczuć, które nagle go ogarniają prawie zwala z nóg. Przeczucie nadchodzącej i nieuchronnej katastrofy jest tak obezwładniające, że musi się oprzeć na łopacie żeby nie upaść.

Piotr rusza w stronę drzewa, ale Edmund łapie go za rękę.

– Nie powinniśmy tego robić – mówi stanowczo.

– Co? – Piotr odwraca się zaskoczony. – Ed, tylko tak możemy pomóc Julii i Eustachemu wrócić do Narnii.

Edmund zaciska zęby, bo aż go mdli na samą myśl, że za chwilę będzie próbował wykopać ukryte tam pierścienie. Nauczył się ufać instynktowi, chociaż dawniej miał na to inną nazwę, Opór nie ma sensu.

– Nie – powtarza. Zdaje sobie sprawę, dlaczego brat chce być częścią misji, ale stawka w tej grze jest wyższa niż jest gotowy zaryzykować.

– Mogę sam to zrobić – oferuje Piotr.

Edmund nie spodziewa się niczego innego. Jego brat nie rozumie połowy rzeczy, których on doświadcza, mimo to chroni go na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Nawet tutaj.

– To nie jest jedyny sposób. – Edmund nadal trzyma go za rękaw. Jest od niego młodszy, ale nie różnią się wzrostem i może patrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

– Nikt z nas nie wymyślił niczego konstruktywnego. Masz nagle jakiś pomysł? – Piotr potrząsa głową. To nie jest sarkazm. To... desperacja.

Teraz niestety ma rację. Edmund ponownie spogląda w stronę domu. Ostatnie dwa dni jakby nie należały do niego. Jakby stał z boku i przypatrywał się czemuś, czego nie potrafi zrozumieć i czego częścią wbrew swojej przeszłości nie chce być.

– Aslan może ich tam przenieść – mówi. Prowadzili tę dyskusję już tyle razy w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, że wie, jaką uzyska odpowiedź.

– Aslan to nie jest oswojony Lew. Znasz jakiś sposób jak Go do tego przekonać?

Edmund znowu czuje się jakby ktoś ich obserwował. Odkąd wysiedli z pociągu nie może pozbyć się tego wrażenia i irytuje go to niemiłosiernie.

– Nie znam, ale nie muszę. – Na wszelki wypadek ścisza głos. – Sam pomyśl. Za każdym razem, kiedy Narnia potrzebowała pomocy, Aslan nas tam wzywał, a ta... zjawa to zdecydowanie nie był On. Z drugiej strony, za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś używał tych pierścieni zdarzało się coś niedobrego.

– Bez nich Narnia nie zaczęłaby istnieć – podkreśla Piotr. Jakby sam siebie musiał przekonywać od nowa, że postępują właściwie.

– Naprawdę tak myślisz? – Edmund nigdy w to nie uwierzy. Za bardzo ją kocha, żeby zaakceptować, że została powołana do życia przypadkiem, bez względu na historię. – Zastanów się zanim zrobimy coś, czego znowu będziemy żałować.

– Ed, nie możemy bez nich wrócić. – Piotr patrzy teraz na niego tak, jak patrzył po tragedii, z którą musieli się zmierzyć, kiedy próbowali pomóc Kaspianowi. Wtedy też podejmowali pochopne decyzje i tamta bitwa nadal prześladuje ich w koszmarach.

– Nie możemy wrócić z nimi. – Edmund nie daje za wygraną. – Jeśli je stąd zabierzemy, to będzie oznaczało, że... – waha się, bo nie jest pewny, czy znajdzie słowa, aby wyjaśnić, co dokładnie będzie oznaczało. Ale w oczach brata widzi to, co sam czuje. I Piotr jest jednym z niewielu ludzi na Ziemi, którzy rozumieją.

– Sam Aslan polecił je zakopać, aby nikt nie mógł ich użyć. Piotr, ja nie mogę... nie potrafię...

Sam nie rozumie ile dla niego znaczy ten zakaz. Tutaj, w Anglii tak niewiele pozostało Narnii, którą pamięta i kocha – krewni, dawna rezydencja, stara szafa, wspomnienia. Po Aslanie został mu tylko ten jeden zakaz i jeśli ma on być jedynym, na co może kiedykolwiek liczyć w tym świecie, to będzie się go trzymał nawet, jeśli los całego świata miałby od tego zależeć. Po raz pierwszy czuł się tak, kiedy dowiedział się o Prawie, które oddawało w ręce Czarownicy każdego zdrajcę. Wtedy nie rozumiał jak złamanie tego Prawa może doprowadzić do zniszczenia całego świata. Teraz rozumiał dobrze, bo jego świat być może niedługo również legnie w gruzach.

– Wiem, że one sprowadziły do Narnii Jadis. – Piotr kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Ale nie możesz pozwolić, by do końca życia cię prześladowała.

– Myślisz, że dlatego nie chcę im pomóc? – Edmund patrzy mu w oczy. Nauczył się, że każdy jego czyn zawsze jest prędzej czy później kwestionowany. Najbardziej boli, kiedy robi to Piotr. – Tam... popierałem wszystkie twoje decyzje. Jeśli On wyraźnie nie dał nam do zrozumienia, czego chciał, wtedy ty decydowałeś. Nie każ mi wybierać. Jeśli Narnia ich potrzebuje, nikt nie będzie musiał przekonywać Aslana.

Piotr patrzy na niego z zastanowieniem.

– Skąd możesz wiedzieć, czego On chce? – pyta wreszcie, prawie szeptem.

Edmund potrząsa głową. Jest tylko jedna odpowiedź, którą może mu dać.

– Nie wiem czego chce, ale wiem czego nie chce.

Mija długa chwila, potem następna i Piotr pochyla głowę.

– Ed, przejechałeś taki szmat drogi i dopiero teraz to mówisz? – Po raz pierwszy od dwóch dni się uśmiecha. Z jego oczu nie znika wyraz tęsknoty, ale dołącza do niej również cień nadziei. – Zresztą to ty będziesz tłumaczył pozostałym, że wracamy z pustymi rękami.

Edmund oddycha z ulgą.

– Od początku uważam, że to idiotyczny pomysł, ale nie mogłem wymyślić alternatywy – mówi i wzrusza ramionami.

– Ed. – Piotr łapie go za rękę.

– Wiem. – Ile razy można złamać serce? Edmund wie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. On też chce użyć tych pierścieni. Też chce znowu uratować świat. Wrócić do domu. Dlatego nie może zbliżać się do tych przeklętych reliktów.

– Dzięki. – Piotr pochyla głowę tak, że dotyka czołem jego skroni. – Coś wymyślimy. Nie bez powodu na Ker-Paravel stały cztery trony.

Edmund nadal uważa, że nie będą musieli niczego wymyślać, ale spogląda po raz ostatni w stronę, gdzie są zakopane pierścienie i...

Dokładnie tam, gdzie mieli szukać stoi Wielki Lew.

Piotr wyczuwa jego reakcję i też się odwraca.

Edmund nigdy nie zapomniał Magii, bo Narnia płynie mu w żyłach na równi z krwią, a teraz wszystko, co stracił jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. Pochyla głowę, nie chcąc widzieć zawodu w Jego wzroku. Jeszcze nie złamali zakazu, ale niewiele brakowało. Bo przyszedł, żeby ich powstrzymać, prawda?

– Aslan? – Piotr odzywa się pierwszy.

W jednym słowie zamyka wszystko, co Edmund czuje. Czas się zatrzymuje i słyszy tylko ciche kroki na trawie. Magia otacza go teraz ze wszystkich stron, nie mógłby uciec nawet gdyby chciał. Nie chce.

– Postąpiliście właściwie.

Ten głos. Kto Go raz usłyszał, nie mógł pozostać obojętny – albo pokochał, albo znienawidził.

I Edmund nagle znowu ma dziesięć lat. I jak wtedy nie potrafi unieść głowy. Ale ma też tysiąc trzysta lat i jest Królem i wie, komu przysięgał wierność. Dziesięciolatek wygrywa – jak zawsze – Edmund spogląda w górę i robi krok do przodu.

– Tęskniłem za Tobą. – Chowa twarz w gęstej grzywie Lwa. Jakaś część jego świadomości uważa, że tutaj powinna stać Łucja, ale ignoruję ją. Jest tylko on i Piotr i zaplątane w złotej sierści palce.

Czas nadal nie ma znaczenia, kiedy Edmund się odsuwa. Spogląda na brata, który patrzy na niego z cieniem podziwu.

– Ed...

– Nie miałem innego wyjścia – odpowiada.

– Zawsze jest inne wyjście – mówi Aslan. – Dobrze wybrałeś. I ty Piotrze. Wasi przyjaciele zostali wezwani do Narnii i ode mnie zależy jak się tam dostaną. Dla was przygotowałem inną przygodę. Jeśli zechcecie.

Edmund spogląda na Piotra zaskoczony. Przecież nie mogą wrócić do Narnii.

– Chcę – Piotr odpowiada bez wahania.

Edmund nie potrafi. Chce wrócić, oczywiście, że chce, ale jeśli to tylko kolejna próba? Czy nie udowodnił już swojej wartości?

– Są inne światy niż te, które znacie. – Aslan spogląda mu w oczy.

Tak, to jedna z trudniejszych lekcji, jakich się nauczył. W Narnii byli królami, tutaj są rodzeństwem Pevensie. Kim będą w tych innych światach? Czym?

Czy chce?

Napotyka wzrok brata i widzi prawdę. Będą narzędziem w rękach Siły, której nigdy nie udało im się zrozumieć do końca. Tak jak kiedyś, gdziekolwiek pójdą, będzie miał przy sobie dwoje najbliższych przyjaciół.

Jedna rzeczywistość ustępuje drugiej i Piotr musi go przytrzymać, żeby nie upadł. Nie pierwszy raz i nie ostatni. Są w lesie. Ciemnym i cichym. Żadnych dźwięków, kroków, czy ludzi. To nie Narnia. I nie Anglia. Otaczająca magia jest inna, powietrze jest inne. Tylko Lew jest taki sam.

Edmund rozgląda się wokoło, bo to jego nowy dom. Na pewien czas. Ten świat potrzebuje ich pomocy – nie byłoby ich tam, gdyby nie potrzebował. Magia jest silna, ale Zło wydaje się silniejsze od zła Białej Czarownicy.

Edmund odwraca się, bo nie chce żeby brat dostrzegł strach w jego oczach, ale Piotr nie musi na niego patrzeć, żeby widzieć.

Zaczyna padać deszcz, a Aslan czeka cierpliwie.

– Powiesz nam kim mamy tu być? – Edmund nie oczekuje odpowiedzi. Aslan mało kiedy odpowiada wprost.

– Chcę, żebyście byli tym, kim jesteście – pada odpowiedź. – Braćmi i królami.

– To... proste – stwierdza Edmund.

– Ach tak? – Aslan przechyla głowę.

Edmund spogląda na brata, który się uśmiecha.

– Nie – odpowiadają razem.

I przez chwilę słychać tylko padający deszcz.

– Znają Cię tutaj? – pyta wreszcie Piotr.

– Czy to ważne?

Edmund marszczy brwi. Czy to ważne? Czy wystarczy, że znają Go z innych światów?

– Będziecie musieli sami to odkryć – mówi Aslan, a Piotr kiwa głową. – Znaleźliście mnie w swoim świecie, znajdziecie i tutaj. Lubię patrzeć jak mnie szukacie.

Kiedy zostają sami w strugach deszczu, Edmund zaciska dłoń na dłoni brata. Wie, że nie będą musieli szukać daleko. To była dotąd najtrudniejsza lekcja, której musiał się nauczyć.


End file.
